Another Love Story
by livelovewhatever
Summary: Just a short fluffy RHr oneshot on New Years Eve. First Story. I know it's kinda late for this, but I wrote this on New Years. Hope you like it. R


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Another Love Story**

Hermione was sitting on the extra bed in Ginny's room, reading(what else?) one of those romantic Christmas stories. She couldn't help it, it was just a little after Christmas, New Years Eve, and she loved these type of stories. Anyway, she was reading a Ginny walked in and sat on the bed across the room.

" Hey," said Ginny. "What are you doing up here all by yourself? There's a party going on down there!"

"News Years Parties are overrated. There is no point," she simply replied.

"Oh come on Hermione! It's News Years Eve. For heavens sake, you're a teenager. Do you really have to be this way?"

"Yes, I do," But really, what's the point? You listen to music, get drunk, do the countdown till midnight, get drunk some more, and then pass out." said Hermione looking back down at her book.

"OK, whatever, but just so you know, Ron's down there just sitting there looking all bored," Ginny said with a mischievous smirk on her face as she reached for the door.

"Why do think I should know about what Ron' doing?" she said as her faced turned a little red.

"I just thought you would find that a little...useful," Ginny said carefully, trying not to sound obvious.

Ginny took hold of the door knob and stared to turn it, when...

"Ginny, wait. I'll come, but only because you asked me." Hermione said, marking her book and placing it on the night stand. The truth is she really did want to see Ron. Maybe even do that silly little New Years tradition. You know, the one where two people kiss at midnight.

The two descended the last few stairs and Hermione instantly started looking around for Ron.

Where's Ron? I thought you said he was down here?" Hermione asked

"I thought you said you came down here only cause I asked you," Ginny said with a trace of a smile.

"Well, I thought, since you said that he was all alone, that I would go talk to him a while," Hermione replied trying not to be obvious, but failed tremendously.

" He might've gone for a walk or something," said Ginny. "Good luck," she whispered then ran over to Harry. Hermione shook her head and walked outside.

"Did you go it? Did you get her outside?" Harry whispered to Ginny.

"Yeah, did you get Ron outside or did he wonder off somewhere?"

"No, I got him outside."

"Good. It's about time those two got together," Ginny said then kissed Harry.

Hermione walked outside and started to walk to the big beech tree, thinking Ginny told her wrong. As she got closer, however, she saw a lump that didn't look like it belonged to the tree. As Hermione got within ten feet of the tree, she deciphered that the lump was Ron. Hermione stopped and admired him before she started heading toward the tree and sat beside him.

"Hey," she said. "What'cha doing out here by yourself for?"

"Just thinking," Ron replied softly. There was a moments pause and the faint sound of a cricket when Ron asked "Have you ever liked someone, maybe even loved them, but knew that they wouldn't like you back?"

This surprised Hermione a lot. _"Is this what he's been thinking about? I wonder who's he thinking about?" _

"Yes, actually, I have. Or I do right no." Hermione was shocked by her answer. She quickly covered her mouth with her hand and started turning red.

"So... who are you talking about?" questioned Ron.

"Who are you talking about?" she retorted back.

"I asked you first," he said in a joking manner staring to sit up with a smile on his face now.

"So!" she said sitting up as well. "I want to know more."

"Oh, is that so?" he said poking her in th stomach. "Why?" he said poking her again.

"I'm just curious," she said, face reddening form something other than the fact that she was being tickled.

"How 'bout this? We tell each other who at the count of three." _"_**Did I just say that! I don't know where that came from!"** Ron thought. Hermione looked a little nervous to him.**"OK so maybe i can get out of this!" **Ron thought

"Unless you don't want to," he said almost to hopeful.

"No, no...I think it's about time," _"If he can do it, i can do it."_ She felt like puking.

"OK" **'Crap!'** "On the count of three. One"

"Two" _"Here goes!"_

"Three," they said at the same time. "It's you."

They looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Then finally,

"You like me?" Ron said in disbelief.

"No." Ron looked a little put out just then."I love you. I have loved you since about fourth year. I don't know what it was, but I liked it. He was now beaming. Ron reached forward and, as if planned, kissed her with a passion right as everyone shouted "Happy New Year!"

Unbeknown st to them, due to other things, Harry and Ginny were congratulating each other on getting Ron and Hermione together in a bush not far from them.

**A/N. Hope you liked it. R&R**


End file.
